Milky Way
by peachpeach
Summary: [a NamJin Fanfiction - BL - End Ch. is Up!] Bagi Namjoon, impiannya tidak sesederhana menghitung dinamika rotasi menggunakan Hukum Kekekalan Momentum Sudut dan memperkirakan usia sebuah benda langit. Impiannya terlalu kompleks, melibatkan oksitosin atas nama cinta dan Kim Seokjin sebagai pelengkap.
1. Tutor under Milky Way

" _Seokjin, Jungkook positif didiagnosis terkena_ osteosarcoma _. Memang masih stadium awal, dan mungkin bisa sembuh dengan terapi rutin seperti kemoterapi. Tapi, Jungkook bahkan masih berusia lima tahun—"_

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sejenak, ingatannya berputar pada beberapa baris kalimat yang masih saja terasa segar, dari pengasuh mereka di panti asuhan saat kelopak sakura baru saja gugur dari tangkainya. Jeon Jungkook, si kecil dengan senyum semenggemaskan kelinci gemuk berwarna seputih salju, salah satu dari sekian banyak adik yang ia sayangi. Jungkook mulai tinggal bersama mereka saat tubuh mungilnya masih kemerahan—mungkin usianya belum genap seminggu—ditinggal di depan pintu panti dengan selimut seadanya dan menangis karena kelaparan. Dan di usianya yang mulai menginjak lima tahun, Jungkook harus hidup dengan diagnosa _osteocarcoma_ selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian menyerah dengan kondisi tubuh yang semakin lemah dan biaya yang terlalu mahal. Tepat pada saat salju pertama turun beberapa tahun setelahnya.

Jeon Jungkook, alasan Kim Seokjin belajar siang dan malam demi sebuah beasiswa di sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Seoul. Beasiswa yang akan mengantarkannya dengan sedikit lebih mudah menuju gelar dokter yang ia impikan dan menolong figur Jungkook yang lain, yang mungkin bisa ia selamatkan dengan tangannya sendiri nanti. Meskipun ia harus puas untuk mulai mengenyam pendidikan terbaik di Korea Selatan pada tingkat tiga, semuanya bukan menjadi halangan baginya.

Dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya, Seokjin baru kali ini menginjakkan kakinya di atas tanah Seoul yang serba besar dan megah untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan banyak waktunya di pedesaan. Seokjin suka Seoul, tapi ia masih tetap lebih suka tempat asalnya.

Seokjin baru saja akan menyeret kopernya menuju asrama yang disediakan pihak sekolah ketika teriakan _'Awas !'_ yang cukup kencang, kemudian di susul oleh bola basket yang menghantam telak kepalanya, dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

 **A NamJin Fanfiction**

 **( Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Milky Way by peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _You're already bright_

 _But I'll make you shine even brighter than now tonight_

 _[VIXX – Milky Way]_

* * *

 _noted : some scene are inspired by Never Gone movie._

* * *

Namanya Kim Namjoon, Seokjin tahu dari Jaehwan—satu-satunya murid dengan nasib sama sepertinya, pengejar beasiswa dan teman sekamarnya—ketika ia bertanya tentang siapa yang melemparkan bola basket dan membuatnya pingsan semalaman. Dan menurut Seokjin, Kim Namjoon adalah definisi paling tepat dari kata _superior_. Tinggi, cerdas luar biasa, berbakat dalam hal musik maupun olahraga. Tampan ? Ah, jangan ditanya. Meskipun ketampanan Lee Minho belum bisa Namjoon saingi, tapi lesung pipi yang terlihat saat ia tersenyum mampu membuat siapa saja tidak peduli dengan idola laki-laki yang sulit mereka jangkau. Yah, walau dalam kenyataannya, Kim Namjoon juga tidak semudah itu untuk di jangkau—tapi setidaknya, Namjoon masih dalam jarak dekat untuk bisa dinikmati secara langsung ketimbang lewat layar televisi. Kaya ? Apalagi. Kim Namjoon sering mengisi _cover_ majalah remaja yang membahas masa depannya sebagai penerus perusahaan multilevel milik Ayahnya. Jangan lupakan jika Namjoon tidak tinggal di asrama dan selalu berangkat sekolah dengan mobil yang tak kalah keren dari siswa lainnya.

"Hei, maaf soal kemarin…" Seokjin mendengar seseorang berbisik dari arah belakang kursinya setelah perkenalan singkatnya di depan kelas tadi, dan Seokjin tahu benar jika Namjoon yang baru saja minta maaf. Entah Seokjin harus bersyukur atau mengumpat ketika ia mendapatkan tempat duduk di depan si _superior_ yang paling diminati di sekolah. Beberapa siswi melirik sinis ke arah Seokjin, iri karena baru hari pertama, Seokjin sudah mampu membuat Kim Namjoon bicara dengannya.

"Hei, kau dengar aku Jinseok ?" Namjoon kembali berbisik ribut, kali ini dengan imbuhan tarikan pada _blazer_ seragam sekolahnya dan nama panggilan yang terasa aneh terdengar oleh Seokjin. Ia kemudian menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk menghadap ke arah Namjoon, dan Seokjin sempat menahan napas sejenak karena senyuman secerah matahari milik Namjoon.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, diamlah dan perhatikan _seongsaenim_ di depan. Dan namaku Seokjin, bukan Jinseok." Senyum Namjoon belum luntur, malah semakin lebar ketika ia melihat kening Seokjin berkerut dalam karena kesal.

"Aku akan terus memanggilmu Jinseok, karena menurutku itu lebih manis ketimbang nama aslimu." Helaan napas keluar dari celah bibir Seokjin, kemudian menyerah menghadapi Namjoon dan kembali mencoba fokus dengan deretan turunan rumus di depan kelas.

"Mau makan siang bersama, Jinseok ?" Oh, ingatkan Seokjin untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan Jaehwan dan yang paling parah, menyumpal mulut Namjoon yang terlalu akrab dengan gumpalan kertas hasil hitungan gagalnya.

* * *

Mungkin, selain superior, Seokjin harus menambahkan satu julukan lagi untuk Namjoon. _Si Pantang Menyerah_. Hanya karena insiden kecil dengan bola basket yang melibatkan Kim Namjoon, Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika hidupnya akan serumit ini. Seokjin hanya ingin tahun terakhirnya berlalu dengan damai dan ia bisa mendapatkan tiket menuju fakultas kedokteran impiannya. Bukan dengan Namjoon dan kroni-kroninya yang mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi dengan alasan penebusan dosa insiden yang membuat Seokjin pingsan. Dari perpustakaan, lapangan, kantin, dan yang paling membuat Seokjin jengkel adalah Namjoon bahkan mengikutinya sampai toilet hanya untuk sebuah ajakan makan siang yang masih Seokjin tolak.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Namjoon sebenarnya, Seokjin- _ah_ ?" Seokjin berhenti menyuapkan sesendok puding karamel ke mulutnya ketika Jaehwan bertanya sembari menyenggol pelan sikunya.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa Jaehwan- _ah_ ," Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan untuk meneruskan suapan pudingnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan, "Namjoon dan teman-temannya mungkin ingin menjadikanku objek _bully_ selanjutnya."

"Objek _bully_ ?" Seokjin mengangguk lucu, dan Jaehwan mengibaskan tangannya dengan _diva-style_ andalannya.

"Ayolah, Kim Seokjin…berapa sebenarnya umurmu sekarang ? Mana ada orang yang menatapmu penuh minat dengan aura merah muda di sekitarnya jika tujuannya hanya ingin menjadikanmu sebagai objek _bully_ ?" Jaehwan menunjuk dengan dagunya, dimana Namjoon terang-terangan sedang memperhatikan Seokjin dari mejanya. "Lagipula, mereka bukan sekumpulan siswa yang senang akan hal-hal _bulliying_ seperti di drama televisi. Mereka semua baik, hanya saja ruang lingkup mereka yang seperti dibatasi dari yang lain." Seokjin menghela napas pelan, seleranya untuk menghabiskan puding karamelnya lenyap. Ia kemudian memilih ikut mengamati Namjoon dan teman-temannya dari balik buku kumpulan soal Kimia tingkat tiga.

"Wonshik juga sedang memperhatikanmu, Jaehwan- _ah_ …"

"Masa bodoh dengan Wonshik, yang kita bicarakan disini adalah kau dengan Namjoon. Bukan yang lain," Jaehwan meletakkan sendok plastik dengan noda kari kental di samping piringnya sebelum kembali menatap Seokjin, "—lupakan mereka, sebaiknya kita fokus dengan _mid-test_ minggu ini. Bagaimana hasil ulangan terakhirmu ?"

"Bab radioaktif ?" Jaehwan mengangguk cepat, sedangkan Seokjin hanya meringis kecil.

"Yah, tidak seburuk ulangan bab elektrokimia…tapi tetap saja, aku harus ikut kelas perbaikan nanti malam." Perhatian Seokjin kembali teralihkan pada sisa puding karamel miliknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Jaehwan menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Apa caraku memberi tips menghafal sulit untuk dimengerti ? Maafkan aku kalau begitu…"

"Tidak, tidak, Jaehwan- _ah_ …tips darimu sangat membantu, aku saja yang kurang bisa memahami konsep dan cara yang sudah kau buat untuk mempermudah. Jadi kau jangan khawatir begitu, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi nanti." Seokjin menepuk pelan pundak Jaehwan, meyakinkan _roommate_ -nya bahwa kegagalannya dalam ulangan minggu lalu bukan salah Jaehwan, melainkan salahnya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu untuk belajar Seokjin- _ah_. Aku selalu khawatir ketika kau bahkan belum tidur pukul dua dini hari." Jaehwan menangkap sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir Seokjin. Ia tahu jika teman sekamarnya itu sedang berusaha membuatnya tidak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa…setiap usaha tidak akan mengkhianati. Ayo, sebentar lagi masuk…ku dengar hasil ulangan Fisika di bagikan hari ini."

Namjoon mengikuti arah langkah Seokjin bersama Jaehwan yang keluar dari kantin lewat pandangan matanya, kemudian meletakkan kaleng _cola_ miliknya yang tinggal separuh dan menyusul Seokjin dengan langkah lebar. Ia berhasil menahan lengan Seokjin saat berada di depan loker untuk mengambil kumpulan soal mata pelajaran lainnya. Jaehwan bahkan sampai harus menyingkir dari sana dengan sedikit isyarat memaksa dari Namjoon lewat iris gelapnya. Beberapa siswa sebenarnya penasaran dan ingin melihat drama apalagi yang akan ditampilkan Namjoon serta Seokjin, tapi mereka memilih mengikuti Jaehwan untuk pergi ketika menyadari betapa berbahayanya aura seorang Kim Namjoon hari ini.

"Kalau ini soal ajakan makan siang lagi, aku—"

"—Bukan. Temui aku di atap sekolah seusai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Ingat, kau harus datang. Kali ini aku tidak main-main." Seokjin menahan napasnya dengan susah payah. Jarak Namjoon terlalu dekat, saraf-saraf olfaktori Seokjin bahkan diam-diam menikmati aroma parfum mahal yang dikenakan oleh Namjoon.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin mencicit gugup saat tubuhnya semakin terhimpit di antara loker dan tubuh Namjoon. Beruntung ruang loker benar-benar sepi dari para siswa. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

"Berhenti lari dariku, Jinseok…" Namjoon menyingkirkan beberapa helai _bruenette_ Seokjin yang menutupi dahi, kemudian tersenyum begitu tampan hingga Seokjin semakin kesulitan bernapas dengan benar.

"Ku tunggu, nanti…" Setelahnya, Namjoon melenggang santai menjauhi Seokjin yang mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Selama sepersekian detik ia masih dalam masa _trans_ -nya, sampai menyadari jika Namjoon menyelipkan satu buah cokelat _Hershey's_ ukuran kecil di telapak tangannya dan sebuah catatan kecil yang ditulis di atas _post-it_ berwarna merah muda.

' _Akhir-akhir ini ku perhatikan, kau pucat sekali. Makanlah sesuatu yang manis, yah—meskipun cokelatnya tidak semanis senyummu, tapi ku harap indeks glikemikmu bisa naik sedikit. Ingat, jangan di buang.'_

 _-Kim Namjoon-_

. . .

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju ke atap sekolah. Ritme detak jantungnya mendadak menjadi lebih cepat seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin dekat membawanya ke _rooftop_. Dalam pikirannya, ia menduga apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Namjoon sudah menghilang dengan cepat dari kelas saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sedangkan Seokjin masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan kelas sesuai jadwal piket. Tangan Seokjin bahkan gemetaran saat memutar kenop pintu menuju _rooftop_. Namjoon bisa saja menindasnya hanya karena ia menolak permintaan untuk makan siang bersama.

Saat pintu terbuka, Seokjin melihat Namjoon telah berdiri membelakanginya. Helaian _dark brown_ Namjoon terlihat dramatis ketika angin sore hari berhembus pelan dan memainkan surai Namjoon yang terlihat halus sekali.

"Namjoon ?" Yang dipanggil menoleh, mengulum sebuah senyum kemudian mengambil langkah untuk mendekat ke arah Seokjin. Namjoon menarik sesuatu dari dalam saku _blazer_ sekolahnya, kemudian mengulurkannya kepada Seokjin. "Hasil ulangan Matematika milikmu minggu lalu, kebetulan aku yang mengoreksi." Seokjin meraih selembar kertas yang masih terlipat rapi menjadi empat bagian. Perlahan ia membuka lipatannya dan hanya menghembuskan napas pelan ketika melihat angka yang tercetak besar-besar dengan spidol berwarna biru pada kolom nilai. Tujuh puluh enam, dan itu masih belum memenuhi kriteria standar nilai sekolah mereka. Seokjin harus mengikuti kelas perbaikan lagi untuk materi minggu lalu.

"Bukankah ini baru akan dibagikan besok ? Kenapa hasil ulanganku bisa ada padamu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu terlebih dahulu. Berhubung aku yang mengoreksi, tidak ada masalah bukan ?" Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa terintimidasi ketika Namjoon masih saja memandang dirinya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin memberikan ini, aku akan pergi. Kelas perbaikan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan…uhm, terima kasing omong-omong." Seokjin mengulum sebuah senyum canggung, hendak beranjak dari posisinya sebelum Namjoon menarik lengannya dan membuat posisi keduanya menjadi terlalu dekat.

"Kau tidak akan mengikuti kelas perbaikan apapun malam ini."

"T-tapi aku harus mengikutinya supaya—" Namjoon meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir Seokjin sembari mengulum sebuah senyum. Ia memegang bahu Seokjin dengan lembut, dan berbisik pelan. "Perhatikan sekelilingmu, dan kau akan mengerti kenapa kau tidak perlu mengikuti kelas perbaikan."

Seokjin mengerjap pelan, kemudian mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Langit senja masih cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda turun hujan. Kemudian iris gelapnya memperhatikan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Di sudut _rooftop_ , terdapat beberapa bangku yang sudah tidak terpakai ditumpuk dengan rapi. Seokjin bahkan baru menyadari jika _rooftop_ sekolah mereka ditutupi oleh atap serat fiber yang bening. Ada lampu ala kadarnya juga menggantung di atas kepalanya dan cukup untuk memberikan cahaya saat gelap menjemput. Ia belum menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, sampai Namjoon mulai bicara lagi.

"Coba lihat apa yang kau pijaki, Jinseok." Seokjin menurut, maniknya otomatis melebar ketika lantai _rooftop_ penuh dengan catatan rumus Fisika bab elektrokimia. Semua rumus itu ditulis dengan kapur dan berada dalam sebuah kotak-kotak besar yang membentuk sebuah pola yang mirip dengan pola pada permainan ular tangga.

"Aku akan menjadi tutormu, dalam pelajaran apapun." _Hazel_ Seokjin mencoba menyelami ke dalam iris gelap Namjoon, mencoba mencari makna dari perkataan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Namjoon- _ah_ ? Kenapa kau selalu saja ikut campur dengan kehidupanku ? Apakah ada suatu hal dalam diriku yang membuatmu tidak senang ?" Namjoon berdecak, kemudian melepas pegangannya pada bahu Seokjin dan kembali berdiri membelakanginya. Ia terlihat memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, sementara itu pandangannya fokus pada langit senja yang semakin beranjak tua.

"Jangan salah paham begitu. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, termasuk soal beasiswamu yang akan dicabut ketika kau tidak bisa berada dalam peringkat sepuluh besar pada ujian tengah semester." Namjoon menjeda sebentar ucapannya, kemudian ia kembali mencurahkan semua atensinya kepada Seokjin yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya. "Kau pilih mana ? Menerimaku sebagai tutor atau ikut kelas perbaikan tapi hasil ulanganmu tetap di bawah standar ?"

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "kenapa kau mau repot-repot menawarkan diri sebagai tutorku ? Aku tidak punya apapun untuk membalas semua kerja kerasmu menjadi tutor." Tegas Seokjin.

"Sekali lagi, jangan salah paham Jinseok." Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang dengan nilai di bawah standar duduk di depanku." Seokjin baru saja akan membantah ucapan Namjoon yang terkesan merendahkannya, tapi lagi-lagi Namjoon dengan cepat membungkamnya dengan satu jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di depan bibirnya.

"Jika kau masih bersikeras menolak tawaranku, ku sarankan untuk memikirkan masa depanmu. Pikirkan soal beasiswamu yang kemungkinan akan dicabut, pikirkan juga tentang tiket menuju perguruan tinggi yang akan hangus begitu saja. Aku tidak akan meminta bayaran sedikit pun, Jinseok. Lagipula aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan wali kelas kita dan beliau setuju."

Seokjin mengeratkan rahangnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa kehilangan beasiswanya dalam sekejap mata. Ia sudah berusaha sejauh ini, pantang baginya untuk kembali jatuh. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat elektrokardiograf Jungkook menunjukkna grafik garis lurus, dan adik manisnya harus berangkat ke surga terlebih dahulu. Tidak, masih banyak Jungkook lain di dunia ini yang berhak hidup lebih lama lagi dan menikmati hidupnya dengan benar tanpa ada gangguan dari sel kanker sialan itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu. Mohon bimbingannya." Seokjin membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Namjoon, dan membuat figur di depannya kembali terkekeh pelan.

" _Well_ , mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi muridku dan harus mematuhi setiap peraturan yang aku buat. Kita akan belajar disini seusai jam sekolah selesai, dan jika ada hal yang masih tidak kau pahami selepas sesi belajar kita, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja melalui ponsel. _Deal_?" Namjoon mengulurkn tangannya ke arah Seokjin, menunggu untuk sebuah jabat tangan tanda kesepakatan.

" _Deal_!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya hari ini kita akan mulai memperbaiki nilai bab elektrokimiamu…"

* * *

"Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk menggunakan hukum kekekalan momentum sudut untuk menghitung soal seperti ini ? Mundur satu langkah, perhatikan rumusnya sekali lagi dan hitung dengan benar." Seokjin cemberut begitu Namjoon mengembalikan hitungan soalnya dan menyuruhnya mundur ke kotak sebelumnya. Padahal, kotak selanjutnya adalah kotak terakhir yang berada di dekat pintu _rooftop_ dan tanda berakhirnya sesi tutorial mereka.

Hari ini genap empat bulan Seokjin mengikuti jadwal tutorial materi pelajaran eksakta bersama Namjoon dan sekarang mereka sedang menggali kembali materi Fisika tingkat dua tentang Dinamika Rotasi dan Kesetimbangan Benda Tegar untuk persiapan ujian akhir esok hari. Seokjin akui, Namjoon berbakat dalam mengajar. Buktinya, nilai ulangan harian dan nilai _mid test_ -nya mulai naik—walau tidak terlalu banyak dari ketetapan standar nilai sekolah mereka. Tapi setidaknya, Seokjin sudah sangat bersyukur dengan nilai delapan puluh satu di atas kertas ulangan hariannya. Seokjin bahkan nyaris berteriak bahagia saat nilai sembilan puluh tercetak pada lembaran soal _mid test_ Bahasa Inggrisnya.

Namjoon punya cara yang unik dalam sesi tutornya. Sebelum Seokjin datang ke atas _rooftop_ , Namjoon sudah membuat pola seperti pola pada permainan ular tangga dengan menggambar kotak-kotak persegi pada lantai _rooftop_ , kemudian mengisi setiap kotak dengan kumpulan rumus yang harus Seokjin pahami. Seokjin baru bisa menuju ke kotak selanjutnya jika soal yang di berikan Namjoon benar, jika salah maka Seokjin harus kembali ke dalam kotak dengan kumpulan rumus yang berkaitan dengan soal yang diberikan Namjoon. Namjoon juga mengisi beberapa kotak dengan tulisan 'Istirahat Sejenak' atau ' _Chocolate Time_ ' dan itu merupakan bagian favorit Seokjin.

"Ini…" Seokjin mengulurkan kertas hasil hitungan ulangnya kepada Namjoon untuk di teliti, sejenak kemudian pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengulum sebuah senyum lembut. "Oke, kali ini benar dan ini soal terakhirmu." Tanpa sadar Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega begitu kakinya berpijak pada kotak terakhir dan mengundang suara tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir Namjoon.

"Lelah ?" Sebotol air mineral disodorkan Namjoon kepada Seokjin dan langsung dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Fisika, aku lebih memilih sesi Kimia ataupun Matematika," Seokjin mengusap bibirnya yang basah usai minum dan beranjak untuk mengambil ranselnya di atas tumpukan bangku pada sudut _rooftop_. "Aku sudah boleh pulang ?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "nanti dulu, Jinseok." Kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang penuh bintang di balik atap fiber yang melindungi _rooftop_ dari hujan dan panas matahari. "Tidak mau melihat bintang dan mengamati _Milky Way_ ? Aku membawa teleskop bintang mini, ngomong-ngomong." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Namjoon. Sebenarnya Seokjin lapar, tapi ia tergoda juga untuk mengamati penghuni Milky Way.

"Aku juga bawa _kimbab_ loh…" Helaan napas berat terdengar oleh telinga Namjoon, kemudian Seokjin berjalan mendekatinya. Namjoon mengulum sebuah senyum, ia duduk di dekat pagar pembatas _rooftop_ yang atapnya tidak tertutupi fiber, sedangkan Seokjin mengikuti gerakannya. Seokjin menoleh ketika Namjoon dengan ribut mengeluarkan teropong bintang ukuran mini dan bungkusan _kimbab_ yang Seokjin tahu itu dibeli Namjoon dari kantin.

"Kau suka bintang ya ?" Seokjin bertanya dengan mulut penuh, ia sudah lebih dahulu menyuapkan potongan besar _kimbab_ , sedangkan Namjoon masih tambak mengatur pembesaran lensa pada teropongnya.

"Hmm-mhm, aku suka bintang dan benda lainnya." Namjoon mengguman, tapi fokusnya untuk mencari titik pembesaran yang pas sama sekali tidak terganggu. "Sabuk kosmik, meteorit, satelit, dan impianku sejak kecil adalah menjadi astronot. Atau paling tidak, aku bisa diterima bekerja di NASA. Duduk nyaman di atas kursi empukku dan mengamati pergerakan benda asing yang menuju bumi lewat satu layar besar yang canggih. Aku merasa bisa menggenggam semesta, bahkan hanya saat jarak pandangku menjadi lebih dekat dengan benda-benda di angkasa lewat sebuah teleskop."

"Ku pikir, kau pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan satu kursi di KAIST selepas lulus sekolah." Seokjin menoleh begitu mendengar suara kekehan berat Namjoon. Pemuda di sampingnya tampak sudah menurunkan teleskopnya dan meletakkannya di antara jarak sempit yang memisahkan posisi duduk mereka.

"Dan kau pikir Ayahku akan menuruti keinginanku untuk menghabiskan waktu demi mengamati benda-benda angkasa ?" Seokjin menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir Namjoon, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah hembusan napas keras dan pandangan putus asa ke arah langit cerah bertabur bintang.

"Ayahmu lebih senang kau mengamati grafik peningkatan penjualan perusahaan milik keluarga kalian daripada mengamati benda-benda angkasa." Simpul Seokjin pada akhirnya. Namjoon melukis sebuah senyum tipis pada bibirnya, kemudian menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan dagunya disana. Sementara itu, pandangannya masih belum lepas mengamati langit.

"Terkadang, aku iri dengan kalian yang bebas menentukan pilihan kalian selepas lulus sekolah menengah atas. Semua orang berpikir aku terlahir sempurna, tapi bagiku tidak. Dari kecil, aku selalu terikat dalam aturan-aturan yang mengekang dan membentuk pribadiku seperti saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memilih rasa es krim yang ingin aku coba saat musim panas, semua yang memilih untuk hidupku adalah orang tuaku. Terutama, Ayah…"

Seokjin terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia diam-diam menghapus semua rasa irinya untuk Namjoon. Si superior Namjoon, bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya memilih rasa es krim sendiri saat dirinya masih belia. Di lahirkan dalam keluarga serba lebih, nyatanya tak serta merta kebahagiaan itu menyertai.

"Kau sendiri, apa impianmu ?"

" _Huh_?" Seokjin mengerjap pelan, sedikit kaget karena Namjoon membuyarkan lamunannya. Namjoon menderaikan tawa ringan dan sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut helaian _bruenette_ Seokjin yang bermain dengan hembusan sang bayu malam ini. "Impianmu, Seokjin. Aku bertanya soal impianmu."

"Aku…ingin sekali menyelamatkan banyak orang, terutama anak-anak yang memiliki masa depan yang lebih panjang dan harapan banyak orang," Seokjin menjeda ucapannya, ingatannya otomatis memutar kenangan senyum Jungkook yang menggemaskan. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak dengan diagnosis kanker, memupuk harapan mereka supaya semakin besar jika kanker bukanlah suatu hal yang besar untuk menghentikan impian mereka."

"Kau ingin menjadi dokter ?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "—dokter pilihan yang bagus, tapi aku tidak keberatan menjadi seorang farmasis atau tenaga ahli kesehatan yang lain untuk bisa menolong mereka." Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian tangannya kembali refleks mengusap helaian lembut Seokjin lagi.

"Yonsei punya fakultas kesehatan yang cukup bersaing, ngomong-ngomong. Kau harus mencobanya." Seokjin berdeham kikuk, ritme jantungnya mendadak terdengar lebih cepat ketika tangan Namjoon masih berada di puncak kepalanya.

"Seokjin…"

"Hmm ?"

"Mau berjanji satu hal padaku ?" Kening Seokjin berkerut penuh tanya, sebelum melontarkan sebuah kalimat bernada tanya singkat kepada Namjoon. "Berjanji apa ?"

"Anggap saja ini bayaran untukku selama sesi tutorial berlangsung. Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berada pada posisi sepuluh besar saat ujian akhir. Kau juga harus berjanji jika kau akan berusaha mewujudkan impianmu lewat tes yang diadakan oleh Yonsei atau bahkan perguruan tinggi lainnya." Tangan hangat Namjoon kini telah berpindah pada sisi wajah Seokjin dan mengusap lembut pipi tembamnya, "—ketika kau berhasil nanti, kau harus mau menemuiku di tempat ini pada saat malam _prom_. Aku punya sesuatu untuk ku tunjukkan padamu. Janji ?"

Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, setuju dengan perjanjian Namjoon walau hati kecilnya belum yakin. Namjoon kembali mengulum sebuah senyum hangat, menepuk puncak kepalanya sekali lagi, sebelum membantu Seokjin untuk berdiri dari tempatnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ayo, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum kelas tambahan berakhir dan jam malam asramamu berlaku…"

*To be continue*

a/n : NamJin lagi setelah sekian lama ngga bikin :3

Dan—aku tetep ngerasa _insecure_ sama _storyline_ -nya TT

Kenapa WB tak kunjung sembuh ? Kudu berobat kemana coba ? TT /gigitin bantal/

 _Well, review_ ?


	2. Proposal under Milky Way

**A NamJin Fanfiction**

 **( Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Milky Way©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're already bright_

 _But I'll make you shine even brighter than now tonight_

 _[VIXX – Milky Way]_

.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan Namjoon?" Seokjin mengalihkan atensinya dari hafalan unsur pada tabel periodik dengan kening berkerut hanya untuk menatap Jaehwan yang menunggu jawabannya. "Jangan kira aku tidak pernah melihatmu di antar Namjoon sampai depan asrama sebelum jam malam." Jaehwan memasukkan sebutir permen cokelat ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat, lalu menekan kalkulator untuk memastikan jawaban hitungannya benar. Hari ini memang akhir minggu, tapi bagi siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka, hari Sabtu siang bukan saatnya untuk bersantai dengan bermain _game_ atau _hang out_ ke Hongdae. Dua minggu ke depan, mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah dan tes CSAT.

"Dia hanya jadi tutorku, Jaehwan- _ah_. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, Namjoon memang pantas untuk membuat siapa saja tertarik bukan?" Jaehwan meletakkan pensil mekaniknya setelah menulis deretan angka untuk melengkapi jawaban pada lembaran soal latihan yang tersebar di meja kecil miliknya, kemudian ia menatap Seokjin dengan dagu yang tertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terjalin.

"Bukan tidak mungkin jika Namjoon menyimpan perasaan yang lebih kepadamu. Aku mengenal Namjoon semenjak kelas satu, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu hangat ketika bersamamu. Dan aku yakin seratus persen jika kau juga punya perasaan yang lebih kepada Namjoon, Seokjin- _ah_ …"

Keadaan kemudian hening sejenak, tidak ada dari keduanya yang membuka suara untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Tapi Jaehwan masih disana, menunggu Seokjin yang kini sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut ragu. "Namjoon…ah, aku merasa ia terlalu tinggi untukku, Jaehwan- _ah_. Perhatiannya selama ini memang menyita hampir sebagian besar kinerja otakku, tapi aku tidak mau berharap lebih. Ia punya segalanya, dan aku takut untuk maju—bahkan hanya selangkah untuk mendekati Namjoon. Keluarganya pasti sudah punya jodoh terbaik untuknya."

"Jadi intinya kau menyukai Namjoon!" pekik Jaehwan yang gemas setengah mati melihat Seokjin yang merona di depannya. "Jangan pesimis—" ucapan Jaehwan terhenti ketika keduanya kompak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang diketuk.

"Kau pesan makanan atau belanja _online_ lagi?" Jaehwan menggeleng, kemudian membiarkan Seokjin untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka. Mungkin penghuni kamar sebelah yang ingin meminjam catatan untuk ujian esok hari.

"Hai, Seokjin…" Namun tebakan Seokjin seratus persen salah ketika melihat Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kamar asramanya dengan segaris senyum yang turut memamerkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Oh, h-hai Namjoon." Seokjin tersenyum kikuk, sedikit salah tingkah ketika Namjoon mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, padahal ia belum mandi. Hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka dengan _foam_ tadi pagi. Sedangkan Namjoon? Oh, pemuda itu bahkan seperti toko pakaian mahal yang sedang pindah dan berdiri di depan Seokjin.

" _Well_ , mau jalan-jalan denganku? Belajar sepanjang minggu juga bukan hal yang baik menurutku," Namjoon memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _hoodie_ Supreme berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan dengan keren, "—kita butuh sedikit _refreshing_. _Red velvet_ dengan secangkir _latte_?" lanjutnya.

"Uhm, tapi aku belum mandi." Rona merah muda menjalari pipi putih Seokjin yang kini sedang menunduk malu, sementara Namjoon tertawa pelan.

" _Take your time, then_. Ku tunggu sampai kau selesai…"

. . .

Seokjin pikir, Namjoon membawanya pergi dengan Lexus yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu mengajaknya pergi dengan naik bus dan _subway_. Bukan. Bukan berarti Seokjin ingin merasakan naik mobil mewah milik Namjoon, tapi ia hanya tidak menyangka jika Namjoon mau berdesakan di dalam bus ataupun _subway_. Mencarikan Seokjin tempat duduk sementara ia sendiri berdiri. Dan itu, membuat Seokjin benar-benar terkesan. Belum lagi ketika Namjoon dengan perhatian menyodorkan sebungkus _sandwich_ isi dan cokelat hangat saat mereka menunggu kedatangan _subway_.

"Maaf ya, aku yang mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan tetapi malah kondisinya tidak nyaman. Seharusnya aku bawa mobil tadi." Namjoon memandang Seokjin dengan sorot minta maaf, tapi Seokjin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _subway_ memang seperti ini jika hari Sabtu. Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan kemana Namjoon- _ah_?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon, melainkan seulas senyum main-main di bibirnya. "Ra-ha-sia. Tapi ku jamin kau akan suka dengan pilihanku." Seokjin mengerjap pelan, tapi ia tidak protes apapun. Ia baru sebentar di Seoul, jadi ia tidak begitu paham soal rute _subway_ yang beroperasi.

"KAIST?!" Binar cemerlang Seokjin otomatis membola ketika di depannya ia bisa melihat kompleks universitas yang luar biasa megah. Dalam hati Seokjin tidak menyadari jika _subway_ yang mereka tumpangi tadi menempuh jarak kurang lebih seratus lima puluh kilometer dari Seoul. Perjalanan menuju KAIST sama sekali tidak terasa membosankan saat Namjoon dan dirinya mengobrol banyak hal. Mereka baru sampai di Daejeon ketika hari sudah mulai petang dan Seokjin mulai lapar lagi.

"Yap! Aku punya kenalan disini yang bersedia untuk mengajakku ikut serta dalam pengamatan meteor nanti malam." Seokjin melihat Namjoon tersenyum. Ada binar antusiasme yang besar dalam sorot matanya. Ia baru hari ini menyadari itu. Namjoon yang bersemangat seperti ini entah mengapa membuat relung hati Seokjin menghangat dan diam-diam ingin sekali melihatnya lagi. Kalau bisa, alasan tersenyum Namjoon adalah dirinya, bukan benda-benda langit yang menarik perhatian pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ya, beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama Namjoon entah mengapa membuat Seokjin mulai menyimpan sebuah rasa yang lebih. Rasa yang lebih daripada sekedar teman dekat dan tutor.

"Seokjin?" Teguran Namjoon dan tepukan halus dipundaknya menarik Seokjin kembali ke realita. Ia mengerjap pelan, mengusir seluruh harapan dalam hatinya jika Namjoon punya perasaan tertarik yang sama.

"Kau terlihat lelah, ayo kita isi energi dulu sebelum mengamati meteor. _Café_ disini punya makanan yang enak!" Namjoon dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan erat, membawanya masuk ke dalam lingkungan universitas setelah melalui prosedur yang diterapkan, tidak peduli jika genggaman tangannya mengirim gelombang yang membuat kinerja jantung Seokjin dua kali lebih cepat.

 **Milky Way©peachpeach**

"Hujan meteor adalah fenomena tahunan yang terjadi setiap kali Bumi melintasi orbit komet atau asteroid. Ketika itu, Bumi akan menerjang kumpulan meteoroid yang berasal dari serpihan komet atau asteroid. Kemudian, kumpulan meteoroid akan bertabrakan sengan Bumi, dan pada atmosfer Bumi meteoroid akan terbakar menjadi meteor. Dengan banyaknya meteoroid yang jatuh dan terbakar di atmosfer maka terjadilah hujan meteor—" Tidak seperti Namjoon yang memperhatikan dan mencatat setiap detail penjelasan mengenai hujan meteor, Seokjin sedikit tidak fokus ketika seseorang mahasiswa jurusan astronomi KAIST menjelaskan bagaimana terbentuknya hujan meteor. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada ingatan-ingatan di masa lalunya yang melibatkan hujan meteor di dalamnya.

Dulu, Seokjin tidak memikirkan bagaimana proses jatuhnya meteoroid hingga membuat hujan meteor yang indah. Seokjin hanya tahu jika Jungkook menyukai benda langit yang berpendar indah dan Seokjin akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jungkook senang.

Hampir setiap musim, Seokjin selalu mengajak Jungkook untuk diam-diam menyelinap mengamati hujan meteor dari atap bangunan panti asuhan mereka. Seokjin akan membalut tubuh Jungkook dengan berlapis-lapis baju hangat dan _sweater_. Kemudian mereka akan duduk dengan tenang, ditemani segelas susu hangat untuk Jungkook, dan dengan sabar menanti langit dipenuhi oleh gemerlap meteor yang membuat Jungkook memekik senang.

Seokjin juga akan mengajak Jungkook untuk melipat kertas origami menjadi bentuk bintang. Mereka akan menulis permohonan di atas kertas mereka sebelum berubah bentuk menjadi bintang-bintang kecil yang akan memenuhi toples milik Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , apakah Tuhan tidak marah jika Kook _ie_ meminta terlalu banyak?" Kala itu Seokjin mengulum sebuah senyum, menepuk lembut puncak kepala Jungkook, dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Tuhan tidak akan marah dengan Kook _ie_. Kook _ie_ anak baik kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa jika Kook _ie_ minta banyak hal." Jungkook kemudian tersenyum, memamerkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan, dan lengkung sabit yang terbentuk karena pipinya yang terlalu tembam. Pelupuk mata Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak tergenang air mata ketika Jungkook menulis banyak harapan di atas kertas origami miliknya.

"Semoga Tuhan dengar permintaan Kook _ie_ ya, _Hyung_? Bukankah setiap bintang jatuh akan mengabulkan permintaan kita? Hari ini banyak sekali bintang yang jatuh, _Hyung_!" Jika Jungkook punya banyak sekali harapan, maka Seokjin hanya ingin satu permintaan. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook sembuh. Tapi sepertinya, Tuhan lebih memilih Jungkook untuk kembali menjadi malaikat, ketimbang hidup lebih lama di dunia. Sejak saat itu, Seokjin menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bintang.

Karena sebanyak apapun bintang yang jatuh untuk mengabulkan sebuah permohonan, nyatanya permohonan Seokjin supaya Jungkook sembuh sama sekali tidak terkabul.

"—Jin, Seokjin?" Seokjin tersentak saat ia merasakan bahunya di tepuk pelan dan Namjoon melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"A-ah, ya?" Namjoon tidak menjawab, melainkan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan yang membuat kening Seokjin mengerut penuh tanya. "Kau menangis. Ada setitik air mata di sudut matamu." Seokjin mengerjap pelan, kemudian mengusap sudut matanya dengan gerakan canggung. Ah, mengamati hujan meteor seperti ini membuatnya kembali memutar kenangannya bersama Jungkook. Padahal, sekarang ia sedang menunggu hujan meteor bersama Namjoon tapi ia malah terbawa emosi mengingat Jungkook.

Seokjin kemudian menyesap _frappe_ miliknya, kemudian tersedak ketika sebelah tangannya yang bebas di genggam Namjoon dan dengan kasual memasukkan tautan mereka ke dalam saku jaket pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghibur orang yang menangis karena menunggu hujan meteor, tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara menghalau angin musim gugur."

Pipi Seokjin merona samar, dan ia tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Ia kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada penjelasan yang masih di paparkan, sedangkan Namjoon sudah berhenti mencatat dan memilih untuk sekedar mendengarkan.

"—Karena ini adalah bulan Oktober, maka kita akan mengamati hujan meteor Orionid. Diperkirakan sebanyak dua puluh meteor per jam akan melesat dari arah rasi Orion di langit zenit. Bulan fase sabit akan tenggelam sebelum tengah malam, sehingga cahaya bulan tidak akan mengganggu pengamatan. Puncak Orionid akan berlangsung mulai tengah malam hingga menjelang matahari terbit. Jadi, kami harap kalian sudah mengantongi izin untuk menginap di planetarium KAIST," beberapa orang terkekeh pelan sebelum mahasiswa di depan mereka kembali melanjutkan, "—kami menyediakan banyak teropong bintang, selimut, dan beberapa camilan untuk membuat mengamatan kalian semakin nyaman. Dan, jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan saat hujan meteor nanti. Terutama untuk para _haksaeng_ yang akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan CSAT."

Dalam hati, Seokjin mulai meminta. Kali ini saja, ia ingin permohonannya terkabul saat hujan meteor tiba. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati kepada Namjoon, dan ia ingin sekali egois untuk meminta Namjoon terus berada di sisinya. Namjoon dan Jungkook sama-sama menyukai benda langit, dan Seokjin meminta sekali lagi supaya langit tak mengambil Namjoon.

 **Milky Way©peachpeach**

Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Seokjin selain bergelung di bawah selimut sembari mengigiti kukunya untuk mengurangi segala rasa cemas berlebihannya. Hari ini, surat dari Yonsei tentang hasil tes CSAT-nya tiba dengan diantar seorang kurir dari pos. Seokjin di terima di Yonsei. Seharusnya Seokjin senang bukan main, karena itu adalah tujuannya. Selama ini Seokjin belajar tanpa kenal lelah untuk sebuah tiket bergengsi masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup Yonsei dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencapai puncak. Lalu kenapa Seokjin malah bergelung dalam selimut dan menggigiti kukunya sendiri?

Jawabannya ada pada peringkat Seokjin. Seokjin tidak berada pada peringkat sepuluh besar peraih hasil ujian akhir tertinggi. Ia berada pada peringkat lima belas dari seluruh siswa dan berada pada peringkat tujuh puluh pada saat CSAT. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Seokjin sebenarnya, seandainya saja ia tak ingat janji yang ia buat dengan Namjoon di atas _rooftop_ sekolah.

"— _Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berada pada posisi sepuluh besar saat ujian akhir. Kau juga harus berjanji jika kau akan berusaha mewujudkan impianmu lewat tes yang diadakan oleh Yonsei atau bahkan perguruan tinggi lainnya."_

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menghilang sehari setelah pengumuman hasil peringkat ujian akhir sekolah dan itu berarti sudah terhitung dua minggu Namjoon menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia sudah bertanya kepada Wonshik, tapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya sebuah gelengan lesu yang menandakan jika Wonshik juga tidak tahu dimana Namjoon.

Panggilan Seokjin juga selalu berakhir pada kotak pesan saat ia mencoba menghubungi Namjoon. Kecemasan itu dengan nyata menggerogoti Seokjin yang kini gemetar di bawah selimutnya. Beragam pertanyaan dibalut dengan spekulasi negatif berputar dalam otak lelah Seokjin. Bagaimana jika Namjoon meninggalkannya karena peringkatnya tidak dapat memenuhi janji yang mereka buat? Bagaimana jika permohonannya pada bintang jatuh malam itu tidak terkabul? Bagaimana jika langit mengambil Namjoon untuk dipertemukan oleh jodoh yang jauh lebih baik dari Seokjin? Bagaimana jika—

"Astaga Seokjin! Badanmu panas sekali!" Seokjin merasakan telapak tangan Jaehwan menyentuh keningnya yang tidak tersembunyi di balik selimut. Ia menarik selimutnya ke bawah untuk menatap manik sahabatnya, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa…" tapi nyatanya suara seraknya sama sekali bukan pertanda baik untuk sebuah kalimat ' _tidak apa-apa_ '.

Jaehwan menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian duduk di samping Seokjin yang masih berbaring dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Kita harus ke klinik, Seokjin- _ah_." Lagi-lagi Seokjin menggeleng dan membuat Jaehwan mengerang tanpa sadar menghadapi Seokjin yang begitu keras kepala.

"Tidak perlu, Jaehwan- _ah_. Aku hanya perlu minum vitamin dan kembali tidur. Kau bersiap saja untuk acara _prom_ nanti malam, Wonshik pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Seokjin, ayolah…jangan keras kepala begitu! _Prom_ -nya masih nanti malam, dan mengantarmu ke klinik sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu seperti perjalanan ke Saturnus!" Jaehwan mendengus ketika mendengar Seokjin malah tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau terlalu lelah belajar Seokjin, dan demammu kali ini adalah sinyal untukmu supaya beristirahat dan makan dengan baik." Seokjin diam saja, kemudian ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Jaehwan. "Jaehwan, bolehkah aku minta satu pelukan?" Dan Seokjin tidak perlu balasan lagi saat Jaehwan langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan air matanya langsung jatuh membasahi bahu Jaehwan.

" _Gwenchana_ , menangislah sampai semua bebanmu lepas Seokjin- _ah_. _Gwenchana_ , aku disini."

 **Milky Way©peachpeach**

 _To : sseokjin_km_

 _7.30 p.m_

 _Seokjin-_ ah _? Ingat untuk menemuiku di_ rooftop _saat malam_ prom _kan?_

 _7.31 p.m_

 _Aku ingin menagih bayaranku untuk sesi tutor, kkk~_

 _7.33 p.m_

 _Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras!_

 _[km_nmjoon sent a sticker]_

 _7.34 p.m_

 _Hadiahmu menunggu ^^_

 _[km_nmjoon sent a photo]_

Namjoon terkekeh sebentar ketika ia mengamati posenya yang konyol sembari memegang kotak hadiah. Ponsel dengan layar retak miliknya kembali masuk ke dalam saku setelah Namjoon selesai mengirimi Seokjin sebuah pesan. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka bagaimana reaksi Seokjin ketika melihatnya kembali membawa sebuah kabar baik meskipun wajah tampannya masih lebam akibat Ayahnya. Mungkin Seokjin akan memukuli dadanya sembari menangis sampai puas. Mungkin juga Seokjin akan mengatainya dengan segala umpatan. Ia menghela napas pelan, ditatapnya sekali lagi amplop cokelat dengan lambang resmi KAIST yang ia genggam bersama dengan hadiah untuk Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah kurva saat melihat persiapannya untuk malam ini benar-benar sempurna. Sebuah meja bundar di tengah-tengar _rooftop_ , dua kursi, dekorasi dari lampu-lampu kecil di atas atap fiber, satu buah _bouquet_ mawar, dan tolong lihat juga pada sebuah kue cantik di atas meja. Malam ini, ia akan membawa Seokjin menuju impiannya. Tanpa campur tangan Ayahnya, semuanya murni dari usahanya sendiri. Namjoon tidak punya apapun sekarang, kecuali sebuah impian masa depan untuk berjuang besama Seokjin.

Ia menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu sembari menatap ribuan bintang yang seakan ikut senang dengan rencananya. Dalam diam ia menunggu balasan pesan dari Seokjin, atau paling tidak pelukan dari belakang yang ia dapatkan. Tapi nyatanya, teleponnya berdering. Menampilkan nama Wonshik di atas layarnya dan membuat kening Namjoon berkerut dalam.

"Hal—"

" _Namjoon! Kau dimana?! Seokjin hilang dari kamar kami!_ " Pekikan heboh dari Jaehwan di seberang line telepon membuat Namjoon mengumpat dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Di lemparnya kotak kado dan amplop resmi dari KAIST, lalu memacu langkahnya untuk lebih cepat mencari Seokjin. Ia baru memutar kenop pintu _rooftop_ ketika mendapati Seokjin duduk pada anak tangga yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Seokjin mengenakan hoodie merah muda favoritnya, dengan kepala menumpu pada lutut dan bahu bergetar hebat.

Namjoon langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. Masa bodoh dengan Seokjin yang terkejut lalu menangis semakin kencang. Ia hanya butuh memeluk Seokjin, menenangkan figur dalam dekapannya, dan kembali percaya padanya.

. . .

"Ku pikir kau hilang di antariksa saat tak bisa dihubungi selama dua minggu!" Seokjin masih terisak dalam dekapan Namjoon seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Bedanya adalah sekarang mereka berdua duduk di lantai _rooftop_ dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya kejutan makan malam romantis yang Namjoon siapkan.

"Maaf…" Namjoon hanya mengguman pelan, mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin berulang kali, berharap itu bisa sedikit mengurangi perasaan insecure Seokjin. Figur dalam dekapannya kemudian menarik diri, membuat jarak yang cukup untuk mengamati seluruh wajah lebam Namjoon yang tadi luput dari pandangannya, "—dan, apa-apaan dengan semua luka di wajahmu, _huh_? Kau mau membuatku khawatir sampai mati ya?!"

"Ini? Ah, tentu saja dari Ayah," ada jeda sejenak, kemudian Namjoon berdecak pelan. "Ayah menghajarku habis-habisan saat tahu aku lulus dari Departemen Teknik Nuklir dan Kuantum di KAIST. Semua fasilitasku ditarik, dan aku tak punya apapun sekarang."

"A-apa?"

"Dengarkan aku Seokjin. Pemuda di depanmu sekarang sudah tidak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan. Tidak punya apapun untuk melamar calon dokter sepertimu. Ia hanya punya segenggam impian yang ingin ia perjuangkan bersamamu. Jadi, Kim Seokjin maukah kau berjuang denganku meraih semesta dalam genggaman kita di masa depan?" Seokjin tergugu, ia kembali terisak. Lamaran Namjoon bahkan tanpa sebuah cincin yang disodorkan. Hanya sebuah janji sederhana yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Sebuah janji di bawah atap fiber yang menaungi mereka dari pendar cahaya penghuni Bima Sakti yang terlihat begitu anggun.

"Bodoh! Kim Namjoon bodoh! Kau seharusnya tidak menghabiskan banyak uang untuk sebuah dekorasi romantis seperti ini! Kau seharusnya tidak menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua minggu! Kau—" Seokjin nyaris kehabisan napas karena bicara terlalu cepat, maka ia memilih untuk kembali memeluk Namjoon dan bicara dengan pelan, "Namjoon, saat kita mengamati hujan meteor di KAIST, permintaanku bukan untuk sebuah peringkat tertinggi saat ujian akhir maupun CSAT di Yonsei. Aku hanya meminta pada bintang jatuh supaya langit tak memisahkanmu denganku. Karena aku sudah jatuh padamu saat sesi pertama tutor kita."

Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Namjoon, mengulum sebuah senyum dan mengusap luka robek di sudut bibir Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayo berjuang bersama. Setelah kita bisa menggenggam semesta dengan membantu banyak orang, bawa aku ke depan Ayahmu. Katakan juga pada dunia, jika aku yang akan menjadi pendampingmu. Kita memang tak punya apapun sekarang, tapi kita akan membangun semesta dan isinya dengan cara kita sendiri."

Namjoon tersenyum, merasakan sudut bibirnya berdenyut nyeri. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia sudah memiliki Seokjin dengan janji mereka yang disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni Bima Sakti. Ia baru saja akan mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memberi Seokjin satu kecupan di bibir, tapi pemuda di depannya sudah menahan dadanya dengan cepat. "Jangan! Aku sedang flu, kau bisa tertular!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Namjoon mengklaim dengan manis bibir Seokjin. Ia baru menarik diri setelah Seokjin menepuk bahunya untuk mengais oksigen.

"Seokjin, kau sudah bersinar di mataku saat aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kau seperti pusat semesta, tapi malam ini…kau terlihat jauh lebih bersinar," satu kecupan lagi di terima Seokjin di atas plumnya yang terbuka, "—terima kasih telah menerimaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Malam ini, rencana makan malam romantis di bawah Bima Sakti memang gagal. Amplop resmi dengan lambang KAIST pun terlupakan saat keduanya masih enggan untuk di ganggu. Yang terpenting, Namjoon sudh memiliki Seokjin di sisinya. Kim Seokjin, semestanya.

 ***FIN***

 _Bunch of love for:_

bxjkv│ **kyungsoo1314** │overtee│ **1st Maknae** │rossadilla17│ **94shidae** │zhiewon189│ **Guest [laxylacy]** │JinYesung│ **gneiss02** │Rere . rest07│ **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** │hoshilouette│ **Kookiee92** │Kim Hyomi│ **Nury630** │carrotforsvt│ **Guest [1]** │claudia19agus│ **btsevenkid** │Jeon97Kim│ **HelloItsAYP** │kmkdotfaitytale│ **moodyscriptwriter**


End file.
